Basic Shinobi Ranks
Basic Ranks These are the ranks that upon joining, most members would be assigned. Advanced ranks usually have to be earned, apart from if a Kage uses their judgement on the matter. Academy Student: The academy is where would-be ninja start; they are not actually considered ninja until they graduate. Academy students take formal and practical tests of all sorts and are taught basic ninja skills, such as martial arts, techniques, physical fitness and the way of the ninja. Basic weapon usage, such as kunai and shuriken, is commonly taught. Elementary ninja techniques, though they vary from village to village, are also taught. Upon graduating, students receive a special band of fabric with a metal bar bearing the symbol of their village, which is commonly referred to as a "forehead protector" or hitai-ate, although it can be worn in different ways. Some villages also have an additional test given by the Jōnin sensei of each three-man squad to see if they are truly ready to graduate, such as Kakashi Hatake's bell test, which determines whether the squad can work as a team. To ensure that only truly qualified ninja are promoted, only three Genin teams are allowed to pass. The test for determining which three teams may become Genin are administered by each team's respective Jōnin commander, and vary depending on the Jōnin. What is required for graduation varies from academy to academy. In Konoha for example, the graduation exam is composed of some sort of written test, as well as demonstration of basic techniques. Genin: Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or experienced Genin are sent on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved, especially since their Jōnin level sensei often accompanies them. Genin are put in four-man cells, consisting of three Genin and a Jōnin captain, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the Genin, so that there will remain a balance between the teams. Chūnin: Chūnin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Some of them function as teachers and others, serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chūnin are typically sent on C or B-rank missions.To become a Chūnin, a Genin participates in a large examination, known as the "Chūnin Exams," with his or her team. It can be assumed that a Genin does not necessarily have to take the exam with his or her teammates.The only shown exam is a three-stage exam: the first stage tests their information gathering abilities and decision-making abilities (as well as their overall understanding of the ninja philosophy), the second stage tests their abilities at accomplishing a mission and adhering to guidelines, and the third consists of fights between those who passed the previous two stages, watched by a council that decides who becomes a Chūnin and who does not. While the winners are able to proceed to fight the next opponent, aptitude, rather than winning, is evaluated to determine whether a candidate is promoted, This way, anybody who makes it to the third stage of the Exams has a chance to become Chūnin. However, it is also possible for none of the candidates to become Chūnin if the judges believe that they do not have appropriate qualifications. Preliminaries may also be held if too many ninja teams reach the end; in the Chūnin exam arc, seven teams, an unusually high number, completed the second phase of the test. The losers in this extra round cannot participate in the final tournament and thus cannot be considered for promotion to Chūnin. Upon reaching Chūnin level, ninja can wear an identifying tactical vest that holds ninjutsu scrolls. This vest is not required; instead, some look for more elaborate clothing like capes or robes. Jōnin: Jōnin are generally highly-experienced ninja with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced Jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the most difficult). They may also carry out these missions alone. They are sometimes assigned as sensei for three-person teams of Genin. Most Jōnin are able to use at least two types of elemental jutsu.